Puddunzel
by Mewkishigo98
Summary: This is a puddito version of Rapunzel ,i know the summery sucks but read it anyway .


**Random : hey guys sorry this is a few days late but anyway thats not improtant whats important is i do not own anything ! BOOY!**

Once upon a time there was a baby named pudding and she grew up to be a beautiful girl. She had eyes the color of brown and long hair that shone like spun gold.

When Pudding was three years old, an old witch locked her up in a tower, deep in the middle of a thick forest.

It was a bare and hateful place, with no stairs or door but just a small window in the little room at the top. When the witch wanted to come in, she would stand at the foot of the tower and say:

_"Puddunzel, Puddunzel,"_

_Let down your hair."_

Then Pudding would lean out of the window and throw a long golden rope down, made of her own hair. The witch would grab Pudding's rope of locks and very slowly climb up the window. Pudding, of course, could never get out of the tower; she was trapped in it for good, with not a single soul for company.

Now one day a prince named Taruto was riding through the forest on his horse. He heard Pudding singing and her sweet voice cast a spell over him. He tried in vain to find a way into the tower, but there was no door, no ladder- just smooth, slippery stone.

There must be a way in and out of this place, thought the prince. I shall hide nearby until someone comes. In the evening the witch appeared with some food for Pudding. She stood at the foot of the tower and called:

_"Puddunzel, Puddunzel,_

_Let down your hair."_

Pudding leaned out of the window. When Taruto saw her, he could not take his eyes away from her. Oh, how beautiful she was; those brown eyes, those rosy cheeks, that long golden hair. The prince was enchanted.

When the witch had left, Trauto stood under the tower and, with his heart beating wilding in his chest, called:

_"Puddunzel,Puddunzel_

_Let down your hair."_

Down tumbled the golden rope, and up climbed Taruto. What a shock Pudding had! She had never seen an ordinary boy before, let alone a king's son in all his finery. But then Taruto started to talk to her and his gentle voice soothed away her fears. Over the days,Taruto And Pudding developed a friendship .

One day Taruto said, "Come away with me, I shall love you and make you my queen."

"But Taru-Taru how can I get out of this accursed tower?" said Pudding, who had also fallen in love with Taruto.

"Do not fret," said Taruto. "I will find a way."

And he did. Every night the prince brought Pudding a skein of silk, with which she wove a long ladder. This she kept hidden from the witch in a chest. When the ladder was nearly finished, Taruto said,

"I have built a palace for you- it is the most beautiful home in the world, and you will be happy there."

"I can't wait to see it," said Pudding. But that very same night she made a terrible mistake; she said to the witch, "How is it that you take so long to climb up my hair? My prince is with me in a moment."

"What is this I hear, you deceitful child?" roared the witch. "I shut you off from the rest of the world and you have betrayed me!" In a fit of rage she seized a pair of scissors and found the ladder which she viciously cut it into many pieces. Then she grabbed her by the ears and, chanting a magic spell, cast her into a thorny desert. That night she returned to the tower and fastened Pudding's rope of hair to a hook by the window.

Shortly after midnight, Taruto arrived. He called out in his usual way:

_"Puddunzel, Puddunzel _

_Let down your hair."_

Down tumbled the rope of golden hair and up climbed Taruto. What a shock he had! Instead of his beautiful Pudding he found a hideous girl.

"Your lovebird is here no more," cackled the witch . "She is gone, lost forever."

Taruto was terrified of the witch that he climbed down the rope real fast, although it looked more like he was jumping down the rope. He then cut the rope with a scissors and left the ugly girl in the tower. He then ran away, forgetting about his horse and where he was going. The only thing on his mind was Pudding.

For months he roamed around the forest, too miserable to try to go back home to his kingdom. He lived on nuts and berries, and at night he slept under the trees with the owls hooting in the branches above him. Then one day he stumbled into a desert.

The sun was blazing and his mind started to wander. Was that a voice he could hear in the wilderness? Was someone singing? It sounded so much like his beloved Pudding. He stood and listened. Yes, it was Pudding singing. There she was, in the desert where the witch had left her. He called out to her and they fell into each other's arms. Pudding's tears of joy rained down on Taruto.

Pudding and Taruto traveled back to his father's kingdom, where they lived happily, far away from the miserable wicked witch.


End file.
